


Uphill Battle

by Elias (nightmareStag)



Series: Wet [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Porn With Plot, ive decided to write this from both perspectives, this will be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmareStag/pseuds/Elias
Summary: Shizuo Heiwajima had already accepted that no omega was going to fall for him when his strength had made itself known. What he didn't know was that Izaya Orihara was hell bent on getting what he wanted.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be Shizuo's perspective of the events in "A Slippery Slope" (Izaya's perspective) Reviews are always welcome!!

He didn’t know who the hell that was, or what the hell just happened but it didn’t currently matter. 

 

When he saw that guy up on the third floor from where he was standing in the courtyard, his fist clenched unforgivingly onto the messenger bag he’d had for years. He didn’t know what it meant when the world faded to obscurity, leaving him to focus in on that one guy-- that one  _ omega _ . He could smell it from where he was standing in the courtyard. And maybe that’s what had dropped his head from the others wine red gaze and pushed him ahead into the building. Every bone in his body was screaming for him to find this omega, but when he got to the hallway that the other was just standing in, he was nowhere to be seen. 

  
Shizuo could smell him though-- could smell the way his own scent of bourbon and old leather and danger mixed languidly with the undeniable sweetness of an unbred omega’s  _ heat _ . He had to find him, and find out what the fuck had just happened and if he had felt it too. But there were more pressing matters at hand, like the way he throbbed behind the confines of his school uniform with the pressure of a knot swelling into existence with no suggestion but the smell of that omega’s heat. He could miss school today. No one even does anything on the first day anyway. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i felt bad that Izaya kinda come in swinging, and shizuo didn't have any smut so,,, here you go. Chapters are gonna get longer after this point, but I've got a lot of tests and online stuff due this week, so chapter three for both parts is gonna be coming out a little late.

“I’m sorry, Shizuo. I really don’t know where he is,” Shinra all but whimpered behind Shizuo. “Attendance has never been his forte, but he’s never been absent for this long before.”

 

“It’s fine, Shinra,” he all but growls, and it really is. He’d much rather be at home spending his evenings the same way that he has been since Monday.

 

“I’m just so excited for you to meet him! He was my best friend in middle school. Well, my only friend for that matter. I think you two would get along great!”

 

His enthusiasm, as much as Shizuo knows he means well, is doing nothing but grating on his already fired nerves. It isn’t that he’s not excited to meet Shinra’s friend (he isn’t but Shinra doesn’t need to know that), he’s just got more important things on his mind right now, like finding out where that omega with the venomous eyes ran off to. 

 

“I promise if he’s here tomorrow, he’s gonna get an earful, but I’ll introduce you two after school.” 

 

And with that final omission, he’s leaving Shizuo to his thoughts on the walk home from school. Shizuo’s teeming with excitement that manifests in the way he bolts down the street after he’s out of Shinra’s sight. He wants to get home. He wants to rip off this stupid uniform and succumb to the images his imagination offers of that silky black hair being tangled in his fist as he pulls that pretty little omega down to his knees. 

 

Shizuo nearly rips the door from its hinges in his haste to get inside. He offers a nod to Kasuka and a white lie to his mother about doing homework before he’s darting down the hallway and locking his bedroom door behind him. His jacket and backpack are thrown and forgotten the second they leave his hands, and with a sigh of relief, his shoulders hit the fluff of his mattress beneath him. 

 

Removing his belt one handed is trivial with a regularity of this action, and with little to no resistance, he’s pulling his pants down to his thighs and dragging dry friction up the length of his cock in one languid stroke. He pressed his thumb into the slit at the top just long enough to smear the bead of precome around the head as he groaned hot and heavy in his throat. 

 

That omega was ruining his life. Shizuo could barely go to school anymore without being haunted by the scent of him, let alone the images his mind is all too kind to bring forth. There was something about him-- something in the way he carried himself that told Shizuo he’d been different. He’d had omegas go into heat around him, but never had it ever been so encompassing, so utterly monumental that he was dragged towards the source of it purely on the reaction of his instinct alone. He wasn’t there though. If he had been, Shizuo wouldn’t be fisting his cock with a jagged edge of desperation. He’d be plowing it wholly and deeply into that omega who stared at him from on high. He’d bring him forward and down onto him with none of the resistance Shizuo would expect from someone who reeked so heavily of danger. He would take him completely and make that omega his.

 

Shizuo’s fist curls tighter against the swell of his knot. He’d never been able to produce one until very recently, but now it seemed like he couldn’t come without its appearance. He knew how much it made his aggression soar, made him itch to hold and to protect that omega that imprinted on him with such ferocity, but he was nowhere to be seen-- hadn’t been since Monday. And if not for the glaringly obvious physical changes that Shizuo was going to, he’d think that that omega never existed at all. 

 

His arm aches against the tension of the repeated movement, but he can’t stop, not when he can taste his orgasm on his tongue as solidly as that omega’s slick had been in the hallway. He was unmated, that was for sure, and Shizuo was nothing if not positive that he wanted to be the one to sink his teeth into the clavicle of his shoulder and claim him. It’s that thought, the push of skin giving way to his teeth and the thought of what that omega would smell like with Shizuo’s own musk mixed into his that pushed him over the edge. He’s coming on some distant growl that he chokes on to keep it from becoming the shout that he knows he’s capable of. 

 

Just who the hell did that guy think he was, anyway? What right did he have to fuck Shizuo up this badly and then just disappear like that? 

 

Shizuo’s breath evens out shortly after, and the knot that he swelled shrunk easily without a hole to bury itself in. He needed to find this guy, needed to find out what was wrong with him enough to imprint on Shizuo of all people. And more than anything, he needed to make sure that this guy knew what was wrong with himself so that he didn’t get hurt. After all, if Shizuo couldn’t control his anger, there’s no telling the damage he would cause when being suffocated on the haze of a dominating lust.


	3. Chapter 3

He isn’t what Shizuo expects. When Shinra had said told him about his childhood friend, he failed to mention that that friend was the omega that had absolutely destroyed the first week of the school year, but Shizuo hadn’t noticed that connection yet. He was too busy fighting off the hoards of people that had attacked him while he waited obediently on the soccer field for his friend. He hadn’t wanted to loiter, but Shinra was absolutely insistent of his prerogative to introduce his only two friends, and Shizuo figured he could humor him in exchange for all of the times he’s patched him up. 

 

The weekend to himself had really been what he’d needed to get his head on straight, and prove how ludicrous this whole thing was. There was no way he could shack up with some omega. He had no idea what Shizuo was capable of-- of the damage he could cause even on accident if Shizuo lost control for even one second. 

 

Of course, he didn’t need to find out along the way with the spectacle Shizuo was making of himself for the omegas entertainment. He was used to this kind of harassment, used to the temptation to give into violence purring at the edges of his vision like a Devil on his shoulder, and unfortunately for him, it was one that he always listened to. He was simply going through the motions at this point, waiting for the inevitability of them to stop coming and stop attacking and to just  _ stay down _ . They do, eventually. And Shizuo discards the goal he had ripped from the ground when the fight first broke out. 

 

He’s panting then, sucking in each breath against the tension in his lungs, and that’s when he hears it. There’s a clapping so loud and so undeniable that it sounds like glass breaking onto hard tile. When his eyes land on the omega from last week, his scowl is already in place. He doesn’t smell like the sweetness that had been infecting Shizuo’s mind. No, this omega smells like danger-- like blood and dirty money, and if his cheshire grin was any indication, then he was probably the one that had spilled it. 

 

“Meet Izaya Orihara from our junior high. And well,” Shinra hummed, “He’s a pretty good guy. To be honest, he’s kind of an asshole.” 

 

“That isn’t nice, Shinra.” His voice sounds like bitter honey, and is dripping with poison.

 

“No, no! I meant that in a good way.” And maybe he did, but Shizuo doesn’t read it like that.

 

“You piss me off,” his growl comes with little to no chance of holding it back. 

 

Everything about Izaya was sharp. His voice, his laugh, his eyes, his smirk-- all of it sharp enough to cut into Shizuo’s skin deeper than any knife that’s been plunged into him. 

 

“Oh yeah?” Izaya asks, all intention of instigation pressing his shoulders back into feigned arrogance, like he wasn’t here to witness the carnage Shizuo had just reigned on the field.

He wants to wipe that smirk off of Izaya’s pretty face more than he’s wanted anything in his life. He’s just unsure if he wants to see his mouth fall open in violent horror or to see it come open on a moan. He’s bad news. Shizuo could tell from the courtyard last week, and he’s sure of his conviction now. 

 

“Too bad. I was thinking we could have some real fun together,” he’s purred with the obvious heat of lust dripping in his tone. His eyes are narrowing to slits, but even with the distance between them, Shizuo can feel how heavy Izaya’s stare is. 

 

“Shut up.” He knows it’s weak, and he turns his back before he can see the chew Izaya had on his bottom lip drop in favor of amusement. 

 

“Now why you gotta be like that,”he asked openly and mocking, and maybe that’s what clenches his fist into aggression at his side. “Shizuo?” 

 

And holy fuck, his name sounds _so_ good falling from that pretty little mouth, even if he means it as a taunt. He’s turning on reflex, wanting to drive his fist into him just to get him to _stop_ , but Izaya is much faster than he anticipated, and he’s gone entirely from Shizuo’s field of vision the second he thinks his fist will connect with the satisfying crack of breaking Izaya’s jaw. His confusion is evident, but Izaya makes himself known with the glint of a knife so sharp, Shizuo would have thought it was his teeth if not for the slash right through the chest. 

 

He falls backwards on reflex, putting unnecessary distance between himself and Izaya who’s holding his knife out in warning to Shizuo. 

 

“See,” Izaya said, laugh tangible in the air as if it was another slash. “Isn’t this a blast?” 


End file.
